And When The Cherry Blossoms Leaves Fall
by x.Nanako-chan.x
Summary: Without so much as a glance he murmured to himself, “And when the cherry blossoms leaves fall…”' ::Not for Sakura lovers, people who love SasuSaku. And no romance between her and Sasuke:: ::Chracter Death:: ::OneShot::


**And ****When the Cherry Blossom's Leaves Fall**

By xSoulScarXx

**A/N:**

**Mwahaha! Don't read it if you love Sakura. Truth be told I hate her -**

**This isn't really romance… there's nothing that's going on between her and Sasuke.**

**Oh and character death! Guess who? Evil Cackle**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The half-dead kunoichi laid still, battered bruised, and bleeding. The cold steel of a katana lunged mercilessly through her body, stained with blood lay there as her predator sat beside her admiring the sight her blood pooled around her.

Onyx eyes stared in hers. He felt no sympathy for this girl. They had once been teamates, she had more then once said she loved him, but he cared not for her. He cared for his revenge and nothing more.

Her skin was pale and covered with blood and sweat. Her eyes still open met her opponents. Most would think that she would have been terrified, but no it was the opposite. She was happy that he was with her as she died.

She felt no pain, nor sorrow. She felt numb, light headed, almost glad.

She had loved him ever since she met his gaze.

When she was young she blushed furiously at everything he did, whether he simply spared her a glance, or when he called her name out to her.

No, he never felt anything romantic for her. She was weak, bothersome, a pest, that had to be eliminated.

He stared at her body. The scene was almost pitiful. A female with, what seemed to be hope glimmering in her eyes lay on the ground blanketed with snow.

Her cheeks were rosy yet inhumanly pale. Whether she died by freezing to death, or by loss of blood, he didn't care. He had the characteristics to kill all pests in his way and she was no exception.

Her pink locks frolicked around the snow, matted with dried blood. Her emerald green jacket seemed to be coloured red with blood and her skin was white as paper, and pink with cold.

She should be dead within a couple of minutes.

The man pulled his sword out of the body and fresh blood gushed out of the open wound. She had no charka to heal herself, and she had no energy to fight back.

It would be nice to finally let go of all the worries life held.

He then took a kunai out of his pouch. He wanted to do more.

He wanted to make her suffer.

He took her hand into his.

No, he wasn't trying to comfort her; He was trying to hurt her.

He turned her hand over, and using his index finger traced her veins so lovingly. He then took his kunai, laid the dull side of the kunai on her veins, just to let her know what will happen.

She let out a small whimper; Pitiful was the only way he could describe it.

He then pressed the sharp tip of the kunai and plunged in slowly in her veins. She let out a groan of pain. Fresh tears pooled from her eyes, but he didn't think it was enough.

He then took her other hand and did the same: He stroked her veins, placed the dull end of the kunai onto her skin, then slowly embedded it into her veins.

More blood started pooling around her, and tears were falling from her emerald eyes.

He did more, cutting into her limbs, her body.

There was no escape.

She was dying and she knew it. There would be no help that would come and she knew it.

No, the Godaime was not stupid enough to let her go alone, but Sakura was stupid enough to go by herself.

Now she lay in front of the man she loved for so long, betrayed, bleeding, almost dead.

She tried to get up; she used all her power left. With no prevail more blood gushed out of her wounds. She lay back on the snow. She felt sleepy. Perhaps it was the blood loss? Or was she now freezing to death?

He let go of her hand and left it to mercilessly fall to the ground.

Without so much as a glance he murmured to himself, "And when the cherry blossoms leaves fall…"

And then, he turned around and left. He felt no symphony. Nothing. He had long ago let those feelings go.

And so she laid there, her eyes fell and she knew that she was no more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mwahaha! See, I've always wanted to kill Sakura off! And who best to do the job then her idol Sasuke?**

**I can't believe Hinata wasn't in on this fic xD Oh well**

**Review please! Or at least share your hatred for Sakura!**


End file.
